Farther Away: Edward's Rebellion
by Bobbiebobbob
Summary: This is ten years after Carlisle creates Edward. It takes place in London, where Edward has been living by himself for a couple years.


Thanks to dntlosemeplz for this idea! This is a one-shot about Edward's rebellion against Carlisle, ten years after he is created. I thought the song Farther Away by Evanescence had some good lyrics that went with this. Enjoy!

_I sold my soul just to hide the light_  
_And now I see what I really am_  
_I reach but I feel only air at night_  
_- Farther Away by Evanescence_

I watched the sun set over the nearby chapel with anticipation. I welcomed the night. A safe haven for me. No longer a time when I had to hide.

As I stood in the abandoned cellar I listened to the hustle and bustle of the London nightlife. It was too dark now to see out the small window that was my portal to the human world.

I sighed and turned away to sit on an upturned bucket. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around my bent knees, trying to ignore my thirst.

I was alone and I was lonely. It had been two years since I left Carlisle and Esme, but I didn't regret it. Still, I wished I had someone to talk to. Besides my victims anyway, I thought, snorting to myself.

I opened my eyes and stared around at the small, dark and damp room, thinking about the reason why I had defied Carlisle. For the first ten years since my creation I had trusted him inexplicibly. Like a child trusts their parent. But as the years went by and I learned his mind I began to understand. And I resented him.

He never gave me a choice. He never would. He had no doubt that I was enjoying the life he set up for me. But I wasn't. Why should I give up my natural craving for human blood? I couldn't help what I was and neither could he.

_"Completely unaware of me. Good thing she's turning onto that street. Foolish girl."_ I heard a man's voice suddenly in my head. I listened closer to learn that he was following a woman home and she didn't know.

I was up and running towards the "voice". My thirst drove me forward. Carlisle _did_ impart one thing on me. I left the innocent alive, pursued only victims who were almost as dark as I.

The night was pitch-black. The stars were veiled. It was a perfect setting for the killing I would do tonight, I thought to myself. As I listened I realized that the man was thinking the same thing.

I turned, slower now, onto the deserted alleyway. The one, lone gas lamp had gone out, but I could see the woman ahead. She was clutching her purse tightly to herself and had her head held up high. _"I shouldn't have spent so long at Mary's house. Adam's going to be frantic. This is the wrong street to take at night..."_ she was thinking, still oblivious to the man stalking her.

_"I'll have to bury the body afterwards,"_ the man thought. _"Destroy the evidence."_ I followed, silently from behind.

At that moment the man's foot accidently kicked a stone, which rolled across the ground in front of the woman. She stopped suddenly, looking back afraid.

He was on her then. Pulling her to the ground to get to her purse. His hand covered her mouth to prevent her screams from being heard.

She looked around wildly for help and her eyes focused on me. A pale light emerging from the shadows.

I threw the man off of her and against the brick wall. His head cracked against it and he slid down, slumped on the ground. I killed him, just like that.

I turned to the man, crouching low over him, still snarling. I sank my teeth into the side of his neck, feeling the wetness of his blood in my mouth.

Suddenly I had the feeling that I wasn't alone and I glanced up. The woman was still standing there, frozen. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes were wide.

I stepped quickly away from the body, holding my hands up. "I won't hurt you," I said softly. And I wouldn't.

She flinched at the sound of my voice and seemed to recover her senses. She backed away slowly then turned and ran, stumbling often. The sound of her dry sobs faded away eventually.

I sighed. I would be nothing more but a dark nightmare to her. I looked down at the ground trying to decide what to do with the body. That's when I saw myself.

I dropped to my knees at the edge of the puddle and stared, transfixed at my reflection.

The blood was still dripping sickeningly from my mouth and teeth. The dark purple, bruise-like circles under my eyes were almost black and my lips were red from the blood.

But what disturbed me the most were my eyes. They were no longer the gold that they had been when I lived with Carlisle, a symbol of goodness. They were a deep crimson color. Full of hate and malice.

I got up slowly, still staring horrified at myself. For the first time I saw what I really was. A monster... Each life I had taken seemed significant now.

This was why Carlisle had tried to stop me. He had tried to protect me from myself. From what I would become. What I _had_ become.

I turned and ran. Ran past the body and all the humans with such tempting blood, past my cellar. I ran to Carlisle with hopes that he would shelter me from this sudden understanding.


End file.
